Your Love is Mine to Keep
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Werewolf AU. arthur has taken care of you after your parrnts are killed by a pack of wolves, then arthur has to for a while, so you decide to go find the wolf that saved you with the help of some friends of yours on the way.


Your Love is Mine to Keep (Lemon)

Request for mermaidfan

Werewolf!EnglandxReader

(Name) was found and raise by Arthur when he found me in the woods crying after my parent were killed by a pack of wolves, but (Name) was save by a wolf that was blond color with emerald eyes.

Ever since that day you've seen the wolf outside in the backyard, but only when the full moon is out, (Name) guessed that it still wanted to protect (Name) still. Every day in the morning, Arthur would come and wake (Name) up for breakfast, she would tell him about the wolf that is in the backyard and his reply would be, "I guess he really wants you to be safe like with your pack of wolves, love." Arthur would always say to (Name) every morning.

Arthur told (Name) he had meeting to go with Ludwig and Feliciano for a while, this gave (Name) a chance to find the wolf, and meet it face to face, but she was going to need help, so she knew of what friend to call in the forest that she also met, Victor (2P!Prussia) the Silver Werewolf that she met a few months ago, from Arthur when he was in the forest to have someone to protect (Name) whenever he had to go somewhere.

So after Arthur left, (Name) went out to the backyard and called for Victor for him to come to the house, "Victor, come on out, I need your help!" (Name) shouted into the forest and just then she heard some howling. She stood her ground then all of the sudden a silver blur knocked her down to the ground on her back. Turns out to be Victor; then he starts to lick all over her face in excitement in seeing her again. (Name) couldn't help but laugh at the moment, and then she said, "V-Victor, I'm glad to see you, too." Victor then moved away, then (Name) noticedtwo other wolves one was bright blond fur while the other one had blond fur then victor said through your thoughts, "These are my friend, I have asked them to come along, then one with bright blond fur is Oliver and the one with blond fur is Fernando (2P!Romano), frau." "Nice to meet you both." (Name) said and the two wolves came over to her and nudge their heads against her head, first Oliver said, "It's good to finally meet you, (Name), love." "Same here, bella, Victor has-a told us all about-a you, bella." Fernando said after Oliver, then (Name) said, "It's glad that the both of you could meet me, but Victor the reason I called you, is so you can help me to find the wolf the saved me all those years ago." "(Name), I know that you want to find him, but he won't be happy about it and I' m not talking about your brother, I'm talking about mein bruder, Oliver's and Fernando's. They don't like it when we bring a friend of Arthur's to the forest unless they have their permission." "Then why don't you take me to him, then." (Name) said which made the three concerns about it, and then Victor said, "If that is what you want then, hop on my back, and I'll take you to him." With that (Name) hopped on to Victor's back and ran into the forest along with Oliver and Fernando.

~Time Skip~

(Name) continued to ride on Victor's back as they continued inwards into the forest, as we continued into the forest we heard a couple of howls , Victor, Oliver, and Fernando stopped in hearing the howls then (Name) asked scared, "I-Is that, your brothers?" "Yes we have to hurry before they catch us, love" Oliver said and we travel further into the forest hoping they will not catch us.

As we went faster deeper into the woods, Victor and the other two immediately stopped and (Name) saw two wolves on was dark brown and the other one was light brown, "What is a babe doing in the forest, Oliver?" "She-She is here to see Lutz, Jason, and Michael." Oliver said getting in front of Victor and (Name) in order to protect them, "Well we'll see about that, let us see the little maple leaf." Michael said and Victor lowered himself down for (Name) to slide off and she said to Oliver, "Don't worry I'll be fine, Oliver." She petted Oliver on his head and walked over to the two wolves very scared though.

(Name) stood in front of the two wolves trying her best not to shake in fear of the two after all they were both Oliver's brothers. Jason was the first to step to pounce on top of her, Oliver wanted to stop it, but Michael came in front of them in keeping them back as Jason took care of (Name).

Jason was on top of (Name), he kept her on the ground by placing one of his enormous paws on her chest as she tried to get up then he said , "You're not going anywhere now, babe." "Wh-What do you want with me?" (Name) said to Jason, then he licked his lips and said, "I'm going to have you inside of me, babe." (Name) then struggled out of his gripped and ran away from Jason and get back home, 'I should have listened to them, now I'm dead meat.'(Name) said to herself as she ran as fast as she could, she knew that she couldn't stop.

As she ran she didn't paid attention and tumbled down a steep hill. Once she was at the bottom of the hill she came to a complete stop an she was unconscious for a few minutes, but when she woke up, Jason was right in front of her, "Hehehe, thought you could get away from me, babe." He started to walk towards (Name) when she got up and try to get away from Jason, but it was useless.

Jason then placed his paw back on (Name)'s back, she could feel his breath on her neck, he was about to bite onto her neck when, "That's-a enough, Jason." Another voice came into view, (Name) saw another wolf, but this one was dark blond. Jason lifted his paw off of (Name), the wolf came towards (Name) and said, "So-a you're the one that-a Arthur told us about." "How- How do you know him?" (Name) said then the wolf dug his head on to your side in lifting her up onto his back, he started to walk, Jason followed along with us and said, "I'll explain on the way, I'm Alejandro (2P!Italy), Fernando's frattelo, he told me the situation when Lutz my mate, sent-a for me to take a look of what was going on here." "So is-is this Lutz, like your leader or something besides being your mate I mean?" (Name) said then Alejandro said, "Yes he is besides Kuro a friend of ours he decided to help to keep the wolves in peace from-a preventing any wars between others wolves from our pack." (Name) wondered of what the connection between Arthur was and the Wolves here so she asked, "S-So how is Arthur and you guys connected to one another?" "Well let's just say it started with you, (Name). You see when he saved you from the pack of wolves which, is also one of our enemies, he made it his responsibility to raise you after your parents were killed by the pack. So to answer your question…Arthur is a werewolf just like us." (Name) was in complete shock in learning the wolf that saved her all those years ago was Arthur that raised her, then Alejandro said breaking your thoughts, "We're here, (Name). Lutz, mi compangno, mi amante. I've returned with (Name) and Jason." "Vell done mein liebe." (Name) heard someone else she turned in front of her was a dark brown with black streaks on it, so (Name) asked, "So-So you're Lutz?" "Ja, that I am and your (Name), I'm sorry for what Jason and Michael tried to do you and your friends." Lutz said to (Name) as Alejandro lay against him, then another voice appeared, "Rutz, Arthur-san would rike to see her." (Name) saw another wolf that was completely black she guessed that was Kuro, then Lutz said "Very vell, Kuro take (Name) to see him, his probably vorried about her." Kuro came up to (Name), lowered himself down for (Name) to climb onto his back, and once (Name) was on his back he carried her to Arthur's den.

~Time Skip~

Kuro brought (Name) to Arthur's den, Kuro lowered himself as (Name) slid off of his back, and said, "Arthur-san is in there, be carefur he has been waiting for this moment." "Wh-what moment?" (Name) said but Kuro already left. (Name) entered the cave or his den trying to be brave of what Kuro meant by 'moment' what could it mean. (Name) went deeper and deeper inside the cave in search for Arthur, she decides to call for him ,"A-Arthur! A-Are you here!? H-Hello,Ar-Arthur are you-mmmhhh" "(Name), I have been waiting for you, love." (Name) heard a familiar voice in a husky way when her mouth was clamped by his hand. Arthur then tossed her over his shoulder as she struggle out of his grip as he carries (Name) deeper in his home.

~Time Skip~

As soon as they got to Arthur's den of the cave he tossed (Name) onto a pile of grass, leaves, and animal fur. When (Name) went to get up, but when she did Arthur was already on top of her in his half human half werewolf form were he only had his ears and tail sticking out. Arthur then pulled (Name) into a lust, but passionate kiss, and (name) couldn't help but kiss back.

Arthur pulled away and said, "I've been waiting for this my whole life after I saved you, I knew that you would be the one for me, love." He then tore your (f/c) clothes off of her and started to attack her neck as he lick, nip and suck at it making (Name) moan in pleasure, then he did something that (Name) wasn't expecting, Arthur bit on her neck, she also felt a burning sensation through her vein, and Arthur said, "Don't worry it'll end soon, love."

He went back to your neck and went down lower to her chest then attacked her breast by licking and sucking on them, making (Name) moan more as she said, "P-Please s-top teasing me, Arthur." "Very well, my dear." Arthur said and pulled away from her breast and placed two of his fingers at her mouth and said, "Suck." She took his fingers into her mouth and started to lick and suck at them to get them coated with her saliva.

Arthur then pulled his fingers away and pushed one into her entrance then the second one doing a scissor motion and he said, "When I found your spot I want you to scream my name so every werewolf will know that your mine, love." (Name) moan in reply as he started to thrust with his finger inside of her then, "ARTHUR!" "Hehehe, found it." Arthur said as he found her sweet spot and he pulled his fingers out of her and positioned himself at her entrance.

She gave him a nod to go ahead, he then slid into (Name) making her scream in pleasure, he then waited for her to adjust, and she nodded her head to let Arthur know to go ahead. Arthur started to thrust inside of (Name) making her moan in pleasure and then, "ARTHUR! THERE DO IT AGAIN!" "As you wish, love." Arthur said and started to thrust faster as she screamed his name as loud as she could, "ARTHUR! ARTHUR! ARTHUR! ARTHUR!" "Ngh, that's it love scream so they know who you belong to." Arthur said as he continued to thrust inside of her, then, "Ar-Arthur, I-I'm about…" "I know let's do it together, love." Arthur said and then they both screamed their names together.

Arthur clasped on top of (Name) then he said, "Your love is mine to keep and no else's, love." "Alright Arthur, I'm yours to keep." (Name) said and Arthur slid off her transformed into his werewolf form and lays next (Name) to keep her warm. Before he fell asleep he said, "I love you, (Name), and good night." "I love you, too, Arthur, and I love you too." (Name) said and they both went into a deep sleep as (Name)'s ears and tail appeared as a color of (fur color) of her fur.

THE END


End file.
